Santa Granger
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [OneShot] it's Christmas and Draco finds out about Hermione's secret relation with Santa. DMHG


**All disclaimers apply.**

**-!-!-!-**

"Cookies and milk? How thoughtful, Granger," Draco Malfoy said as he reached for the plate of cookies on the counter. He was only wearing in green pyjama bottoms.

Hermione blushed at the sight of him but still managed to swat his hand away. "They aren't for you."

"Really? So, you're telling me that you're going to each that big batch all by yourself at - what – seven minutes to midnight?" he raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"No, you dolt. They're for someone else," she said carrying the tray to the fireplace mantle.

He took the opportunity to admire her in her red nightgown. How Gryffindor like.

"If you do want some, there's more on the counter. And you can pour your own milk," Hermione called from the Head Common Room.

Quickly, he grabbed a few of the cookies and went to join Hermione.

She was still setting the cookies and milk down as he plopped onto a nearby sofa. "So, who exactly are you expecting to come and eat those?"

"Santa, of course."

Draco almost choked with laughter. Mushy brown bits flew out of his mouth as he laughed.

Hermione ignored him as she also went to sit on one of the comfy armchairs.

When Draco had finally recovered for his little laugh attack, he spoke again, "No, really. Who are they for?"

"Malfoy, I am not going to repeat myself."

"But Santa doesn't exist! Everyone knows that! He's just a made up, entirely fictional character. And besides, why would he come here to our common room?"

"Well . . . let's just say that I have a different relationship with Santa than anyone else."

"A relationship . . . with Santa? Are you bloody mad?"

"I don't expect you to understand." When she caught sight of his expression she hastened to add, "it's a family thing."

"What?"

An extremely loud exhale was heard from the girl. "First tell me what time it is and then I'll tell you my little story."

"Four minutes to midnight."

"I guess there's enough time. See, Santa Claus is actually my great-great-grandfather. But don't tell anyone."

"Your great-great-grandfather . . ." he said slowly. "But you're a mud - muggleborn," he quickly altered his wording after the glare she sent his way.

"So? I really don't know why I'm telling you this but now that I've started, I guess I might as well finish. The story of Santa, if you haven't heard of it already, is that he was a muggle man who loved children. Christmas was a very sacred occasion in which he gave all the children presents. That is, until the fated day that he was supposed to die arrived. However, the International Confederation of Wizards decided to let a saint like him live. They gave him a philosopher's stone that enabled him to live forever."

"Granger . . ."

"Wait, I'm not done yet."

"Granger, its midnight!"

"Oh."

And then to the utter amazement of the Head Boy, she stated singing.

_Up on the rooftop reindeer paws, all from good old Santa Claus_

A noise came from the roof, causing them both to look at the ceiling.

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys,_

"Oof!" The voice was heard from the fireplace and their sights turned to the place.

_All for -_

"Enough already," said a gruff voice, coming from none other than a fat old man dressed in red, dusting soot off of himself.

Draco could not believe what happened next, and that was saying something considering he had just seen Saint Nick come down the chimney.

"Gramps!" Hermione yelled and threw herself at him in a hug.

"Hermione! My, you have grown taller" he said, detaching himself from the girl.

As Santa was turning, he caught sight of Draco. "Oh, hello there. Would you like some cookies?" he asked, offering the cookies that Hermione had made.

Draco barely managed to shake his head 'no'.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed for the second time that night. "He's not my boyfriend."

"No? Terribly sorry. I thought you wanted me to meet him because he was special."

"Gramps! That's just the Head Boy and the only reason he is here at this time is because he absolutely insisted on having some cookies."

"Ah . . . I see"

By then, Draco had finally found his voice. "I . . . you're . . ." but that didn't mean he was able to speak coherently.

He was ignored as Hermione ushered Santa to the couch along with the cookies and milk. He gulped them all down and then Hermione spoke.

"Gramps, can I go see the reindeer? She asked

"Sorry Hermione but not this year" he replied

"Reindeers exist?" Draco asked from where he was standing

"Of course. How else am I supposed to deliver gifts to the whole globe in one night?"

"They fly?"

"Again I say, how else am I supposed to go around the world, crossing huge water bodies all the while?"

"Err . . . apparate?"

"What?"

"It's when you disappear from one place and appear at another," Hermione explained.

"Yes . . . I still haven't gotten the hang of all this magic. Thank Merlin that I have a witch for a great-great-granddaughter."

"You know Merlin?" Draco asked

"I do, or did at least when he was alive. In fact it was he who came and gave me that stone," He got off the couch. "Well I best be off now. Lots more houses to get to."

"Okay Gramps." Hermione once again gave him a hug.

Draco had finally accepted the situation that had arisen. Santa was just leaving when he turned back around. "I almost forgot to give you your presents!"

"Don't worry about it. I defiantly got something I didn't ask for," Draco said, smirking.

Jolly Old Saint Nick smiled once more before he stepped into the fire and disappeared right as Hermione screamed, "Wait!"

She turned to the smirking boy angrily. "Why did you say that, Malfoy? I wanted my present!"

"Oh quit worrying, Granger. There's always next year."

"You don't know that."

"Whatever."

He moved in quickly and closed the space between them, placing a kiss on her lips. She stiffened at first but them succumbed to his lips and responded. When they broke apart, Hermione asked, "What was that?"

"You're present. Something you didn't ask for."

Instead of replying, she kissed him.

Later, both thought that they would write a thank you letter to Santa who at the time was going through the skies, with a knowing twinkle in his eye, yelling at the top of his voice:

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**-!-!-!-**

**AN: Just something I felt like writing in holiday spirit. Like the last line says: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Oh, and reviews will be appreciated! **


End file.
